


Lamentation of Love

by KuhakuE



Series: They Deserve Better [18]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: #TheyDeserveBetter, Bible Quotes, Cherik Inktober Challenge 2019, Death from Old Age, Hopefully not to angsty, M/M, Old Age, Old Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 17:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuhakuE/pseuds/KuhakuE
Summary: Erik asked that it be the song that would be engraved there.





	Lamentation of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I found the English translation for the lament online. I know that there are different versions and I chose what seemed the most accurate and similar to the original.   
I recommend the modern rendering of the song in English. You don't have to hear it to understand it, everything is explained, but if you want to: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aPyRb3G0XpQ
> 
> Day 18: Music

בְּחַיֵּיהֶם וּבְמוֹתָם לֹא נִפְרָדוּ  
.מִנְּשָׁרִים קַלּוּ, מֵאֲרָיוֹת גָּבֵרוּ  
אֵיךְ נָפְלוּ גִבֹּרִים בְּתוֹךְ הַמִּלְחָמָה  
.יְהוֹנָתָן, עַל-בָּמוֹתֶיךָ חָלָל  
צַר-לִי עָלֶיךָ, אָחִי יְהוֹנָתָן  
;נָעַמְתָּ לִּי, מְאֹד  
.נִפְלְאַתָה אַהֲבָתְךָ לִי מֵאַהֲבַת נָשִׁים  
.אֵיךְ נָפְלוּ גִבּוֹרִים וַיֹּאבְדוּ כְּלֵי מִלְחָמָה

in their lives and in their death they were not divided   
they were swifter than eagles, they were stronger than lions.  
How are the mighty fallen in the midst of the battle   
Jonathan, thou was slain in thine high places.   
I am distressed for thee, my brother Jonathan  
Very pleasant hast thou has been unto me:   
Thy love to me was wonderful, passing the love of women.  
How have the mighty fallen, and the weapons of war perished.

  
"Is that what he asked for?" Raven asked, looking at the engravings.

Hank nodded.

  
They looked at the headstones. Contrary to what everyone assumed would happen in the future, this situation was oddly normal. Given that these are world-renowned terrorists and the strongest telepaths in existence, one would expect their lives to end in a spectacular way. As it turned out, it was the furthest thing from what actually happened. They heard about it the same way you hear about your elderly grandparents. Charles passed away peacefully in his bed, and Erik passed away just a few days later. That was it. After many years of fighting, crying, sweating, and bleeding, they returned to each other's arms. They spent their old years together, and eventually, they were just two very old men who lived side by side and passed away side by side.

  
"That's David's lament. It's from the Bible."

Raven looked at him with inquiring eyes.

"It's a poem used as a eulogy," Hank said. "Not the whole lament is here, these are just a few verses of it. King David wrote it about Saul and Jonathan, but these sentences are only about David and Jonathan."

Raven stared at him.

"I'm not trying to teach you a bible lesson. Erik explained it," he continued. "He told me that they were both brave fighters, and that they did above and beyond for each other. Since they met, their souls have been interconnected."

Raven said nothing, but she wondered who he was talking about.


End file.
